Working Together
by ArtemisEmerald
Summary: CSI, Stargate SG1 crossover. The signs of a possible Goa'uld show up in the Las Vegas crime lab. It's time for SG1 to take over...with a little help. Slash inside. JackDaniel. Eventual NickGreg. Same story as was in Stargate, just a new category area.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Working Together

Summary: Stargate SG-1/CSI: Las Vegas crossover. The signs of a possible Goa'uld show up in the Las Vegas crime lab. It's time for SG-1 to take over...with a little help. Slash inside. Jack/Daniel. Eventual Nick/Greg.

Rating: high PG-13…for use of swearwords.

Warnings: THIS IS SLASH! M/M pairings people!

Disclaimer: I own neither Stargate SG-1 nor CSI. Oh how I wish I did.

A/N: This came from trying to think of different ways to cross fandoms and still have them make sense. I got curious to see if I could pull off a Stargate/CSI and well, I got results. I'm pretty sure I made mistakes…especially on the Goa'uld side of things, but all I ask is that you don't hold them against me. This hasn't been beta'd, but it has been spell-checked and read over many, many times. All mistakes are mine, of course.

A/N 2: And before everyone freaks out on me...the tying knot in this thing is a famlial connection between the two fandoms. I'm not going to say between who, cause that'll ruin it, but this is a warning that there is a relative factor going on.

* * *

"Have you ever seen anything like it?" 

"No and that's what's bothering me."

Greg poked his head out of the break room as Nick and Grissom walked by, his curiosity getting the better of him, "What's up?" he asked, wanting desperately to help. He had only been at the lab for a year and a half and loved helping the CSI's out when they were stumped on their cases. He knew better then to butt straight in and offer his opinion but there were times where he couldn't help it.

Nick looked at Grissom with a raised eyebrow and then sighed when he gave a nod, "The case we're working on has turned from a homicide to a suspicious death. We originally thought it was a stab wound by the marking on his neck, but doc Robbins said the path of the weapon isn't continuous like a knife wound would be. We can't figure out what the murder weapon is."

"Mind if I take a look?" Greg asked, a hopeful look crossing his face.

"Why not." Grissom opened the folder he was holding and passed Greg the photo of the wound.

It was a circular mark at the crease on the back of the neck, where spine met skull. The skin was a bit jagged around the edge, as if teeth of some sort had gotten caught. Greg sagged against the door jam and just stared at the photo, "I've seen this before."

Both Grissom and Nick perked up at this, "Really? Do you know what the weapon was?"

Greg shook his head and looked up. Nick gasped at the look of raw fear in his eyes while Grissom frowned, one of the few ways he showed his concern, "There was no weapon. I need to call my father." He stepped around the CSI's and then paused and held up the photo, "Can I take this with me?"

"If you'll fill us in on what is going on." Grissom said.

"I can't! It's classified! I'm not even supposed to know." With that Greg turned and ran back to his lab. He shut the door behind him and reached for the phone, glancing at the clock first. He winced when he saw the time and then hoped his father was actually home. He dialed out and waited on a baited breath, swearing when the answering machine kicked in.

He hung up and began digging through the drawer under the phone, pulling out a sheet of paper that contained a number that he didn't have to use that often. He dialed and waited for the operator to pick up, "Cheyenne Mountain, Sergeant Heralds. How may I direct your call?"

Greg sighed and replied, "Hey Matt, it's Greg. I'm looking for dad."

"Greg? Oh wow, it's been awhile since you called! He'll be happy to hear from you!"

Greg sat up, "He is on base then?"

"Just got back. I'll patch you through."

"Thanks."

Greg drummed his fingers on the table impatiently as he listened to the crappy elevator music that drifted down the line. He was almost tempted to hang up when the familiar voice drifted into his ear in place of the music, "Greggo? What's up? You usually call me at home."

"I know dad." Greg sighed and leaned back in his chair, "but this is really important. I think I have a possible Goa'uld here in Vegas."

He heard his dad's sharp intake of breath, "Are you sure?"

"First thing I learned from Grissom is that evidence doesn't lie. There's the hole at the back of the neck, the path of the wound doesn't follow a stab line, and the edges are jagged. I think it's body jumping."

"Sounds like it. We'll be there in about two hours to take a look, all right?"

Greg shrugged and looked out the window of the lab. He saw the two CSI's standing there watching him, "That's fine with me, but you'll have to talk to Grissom first. It's his lab and I haven't been here long enough to walk on his toes about this."

"I get it kid. Think you can send me over to him?"

"He's standing right outside, staring at me in this really annoyed manner. I don't think he's to happy that I took the photo from him. I'll just wave him..." He trailed off as Grissom stepped into the lab, followed by Nick. He winced when he realized he had forgotten about Grissom's ability to read lips, "Er, never mind. Here, I'll let you talk to him."

He passed the phone to his boss and leaned over to his private coffee maker to grab a mug. Technically, such a machine wasn't allowed in the DNA lab, but Grissom had figured it would be cheaper then reimbursing Greg forty dollars every time someone emptied his stash.

Greg's hand was intercepted and he looked up to find a weird look on Nick's face, "Nick?"

Nick tugged and Greg got to his feet and allowed Nick to pull him out of the lab, "What?"

Nick shut the door to the empty break room and looked at him, "What's going on?"

Greg sighed and dropped down onto one of the chairs, "I told you..."

"It's classified, I know. But this is my case as well and I think I have a right to know."

"Nick," Greg looked up at his friend, very seriously, "You have no idea just how classified this information is. I'm so not talking black ops classified, here. It goes way, way deeper then that."

Nick sat down across from Greg and crossed his arms, "Then how do you know about it?"

Greg shrugged, "My dad's second in command. I overheard him and one of his team-members talking about it and they told me what they could...after I got clearance for it that is. That took a while, but my dads a pretty high ranking colonel with friends in high places."

Nick opened his mouth to say something but paused and a smirk crossed his face, "This is going to sound really bad, what with the timing and all, but...Colonel Sanders? How many jokes does he get about that?"

Greg smirked as well, "Not as many as it would seem since his name is O'Neill, not Sanders. I was adopted by my step-dad."

"Oh."

"Colonel O'Neill will be here in a few hours. He requested that you meet up with him at McCarran in two hours time, Greg." Grissom said, walking into the break room.

Greg nodded, "Right." He stood up and headed back to his lab, figuring that processing Catherine and Sara's evidence would take up the two hours he now had to wait.

* * *

Jack leaned back in the plane seat, drumming his fingers on the armrest. Daniel watched this with a bemused expression before finally giving in to his growing annoyance and covering the restless hand with his own, "Jack, relax." 

"Yes, sir, please. It's not exactly the first Goa'uld we've had to deal with on earth." Sam intoned from her position across from them.

"That's...not exactly why I'm nervous Carter." Jack replied, turning his hand to twine his fingers with Daniel's, "I'm more nervous about dragging my son into this then about the Goa'uld itself."

Sam gave him a piercing stare, "Sir, not to be disrespectful but..."

"Sam," Daniel said, quickly interrupting her, "Not Charlie."

Jack sighed and relaxed into the leather chair, "Before I met Sara, I was seeing someone outside of Las Angeles where I was stationed for a year. Her name was Karoline Hojem. We were pretty serious about each other, but she didn't want to be a military wife so we parted ways when I left. A year later, she called and told me I had a son. He had been adopted by her husband but she still wanted me know about him. He went to Stanford for college and I haven't seen him since his college graduation, which was...almost four years ago now."

Teal'c, who had been sitting in the seat next to Sam reading a book given to him by Daniel, finally looked up, "And you have not told anyone of him, O'Neill?"

"It's not that I didn't want anyone to know, people do, it's just..."

"Teal'c, you didn't tell anybody about Ry'ac until it was absolutely necessary, why?" Daniel asked, knowing that sometimes it was easier for the Chulakian to understand things based around something he had dealt with, and also to save Jack from trying to explain something so uncomfortable.

"Because I did not want harm to become him. When I came here I still did not fully trust the Tauri." Teal'c answered.

Daniel nodded, "That's how Jack feels about Greg." He paused and looked at Jack, wondering how much he should say. A nod gave him the confidence to continue, "When the Stargate program opened up, Greg was just starting his senior year. He hadn't made up his mind on what he wanted to do and Jack didn't want anyone to influence him because of the program, which was a possibility, and considering Greg had just had a paper published at the time that was a major hit. You might have even read it Sam."

Sam perked up at this, "Really?"

"Well, I said might have. It was in the chemistry field."

"I probably did then. What's Greg's last name?" At both the Colonel and Daniel's surprised looks Sam shrugged, "Well, you did say his step-dad adopted him. I was paying attention."

"Sanders." Jack said, turning his attention to the window as the glow of Las Vegas became brighter, "Wow." He whispered, "That never gets old."

"Sanders? Greg Sanders is your son?" Sam asked.

Jack laughed at Sam's befuddlement, "Yeah, pretty amazing huh? I have that paper framed at home. I don't read stuff like that, but he called me about it so I bought the journal."

The landing into McCarran was smooth and they disembarked onto the private airstrip. They took a car to the main airport and came in through the back doors. After they entered the public area, Jack and Daniel both started to scan the crowd looking for Greg. Daniel was the first to spot him at one of the airports coffee shops and headed over there at a jog, ignoring the laughter coming from Jack.

"Greg!" He called out, waving an arm as he weaved his way towards the shop.

Greg looked up and grinned, "Daniel!" He jumped the shops railing and ran to Daniel, catching him in a hug, "You cut your hair!" he exclaimed, reaching up to tweak the short hair.

"And yours grew...in all different directions. Your dad is going to flip." Daniel whispered, taking in the messy, spiked brown hair and polka dotted dress shirt Greg was wearing with surprise.

"No worse then mom and Alex's reactions, I'm sure." He replied, "Where is dad?"

"Right here kid."

Greg spun around and gaped at his father who was wearing his leather bomber jacket, "I can't believe you still have that!"

Jack shook his head and pulled his son into a hug, "You got it for me. Like I'd get rid of it. How are you doing? And what the hell did you do to your hair?"

"You like?" Greg flashed one of his smirky grins that had all of them, save Sam and Teal'c, laughing, "So...you going to introduce me to ms. sexy and mr. stoic over there or do I have to do it myself? 'Cause that's really rude."

"Hasn't stopped you before." Jack muttered, thinking back to how his son and his lover had met.

"First impressions!" Greg trilled back before turning fully to Sam and Teal'c, "How do you do? I am Gregory Hojem O'Neill Sanders, but please, call me Greg. May I inquire to your names?"

Sam took the extended hand and flushed when he kissed her knuckles, "Erm, Sam Carter."

Greg nodded, "Right, right, Major and a Doctor. Very impressive." He smiled at her then looked at Teal'c with a raised eyebrow, "And you, good sir?"

"I am Murray." Teal'c said, obviously remembering to stick with his Tauri name.

"Murray?" Greg looked at his dad, confused, "Murray?"

'Teal'c' Jack mouthed.

Greg nodded as a look of realization crossed his face, "Oh, right. Murray. It's nice to meet you."

"And you as well GregoryHoj..."

"Greg. Just...Greg will do." Greg cut in, "Come on. We're going to the lab first before I direct you to your hotel. Grissom actually lent me one of the work jeeps since this kinda has to do with work. Said that you wouldn't appreciate trying to squeeze into my Jetta. Well, actually Nick said that but..."

Jack slipped a hand over Greg's mouth, "You're babbling. Who are you nervous about me meeting?" Greg's eyes widened in shock, "Please Greg. You acted this way when we met Jeff. So who is he?"

Greg's eyes flew to Daniel, who nodded at him, "Er, what makes you think it's a he? I mean really, just because I'm supposedly babbling doesn't mean that there's some guy...mph." Greg glared and peeled Jack's hand away from his mouth, "Will you stop that?"

"It's a guy because you introduced me to that girl you were dating the summer before college and you did not babble before hand." Jack said, "So?" He turned and started towards the exit.

Greg moaned, "Dad, if I tell you you'll start interrogating him or something and nothings even going on between us. Hell, he doesn't even know that I like him. Actually, I think he barely puts up with me."

Jack looked over his shoulder at his son, "Why do you say that?"

Greg sped up to pass the group as they entered the parking lot, leading the way to the Tahoe, "I've got your sense of humor. Why do you think?"

"You know sir..."

"Shut up Carter."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Greg fidgeted slightly as Grissom and his dad talked. They weren't the reason for his fidgeting, however. It was more over the fact that Nick and Sam had hit it off pretty damned good and he was jealous. Of Sam. 

"So that's him."

Greg looked up at Daniel and nodded. He sighed and turned to the printer as it popped out its results from his earlier tests. He paged Catherine to let them know they were ready before looking back out to the hallway, "Why in the world did I get stuck with dads humor? Now, whenever Nick's around me, I act like a goof ball and an ass mixed in one."

"Actually," Daniel dropped onto Greg's chair, "I think your dads sense of humor is pretty funny. Just...don't tell him I said that. He'd never let me live it down and I don't think Sam likes Nick that way."

Greg chuckled and, ignoring the comment made about Sam and Nick, said, "Don't worry, I won't." A knock at the door had him holding the report out before he even looked to see who was standing there, "No match to the suspect, but the DNA was a match to the vic. So you're probably looking for a relative."

"Thanks Greg, that confirms our suspicions. Who's your friend?"

"Sara?" Greg looked at his co-worker in surprise. He really had been expecting, and hoping for, Catherine. She was so much cooler about meeting people Greg knew, "This is my dad's...friend, Daniel Jackson." He shook his head minutely when Daniel coughed at the adjective used to describe him. He really didn't know Sara well enough to know how she'd take to alternative lifestyles.

"Nice to meet you. Thanks again Greg." Sara turned and practically shot out of the room.

"That was pretty cool." Daniel said, turning his attention back to Greg.

Greg looked over, confused, "What was?"

"How you just spouted all of that without even looking at the paper."

"Oh, that." Greg waved a hand as he poured a cup of coffee for Daniel, "I figured most of that out when I was running the actual tests. The reports are mainly for the files on the case which the prosecutors use as well as for giving the CSI's solid evidence." Greg handed the drink over.

Daniel eyed it warily before taking a sip. His eyes widened and he gulped down the entire mug with a happy sigh, "That's good. That's really good. What is it?"

"Just a little jewel that I picked up on in San Francisco. There's only one place here in Vegas that sells it and it's not cheep. Blue Hawaiian. Best of the best." Greg laughed as Daniel held out the cup for more, a pout on his face.

"You gave him coffee, didn't you?"

"Who me?" Greg asked innocently.

"Now he'll be following you around like a lost puppy. Ah!" Jack held up his finger as Greg opened his mouth, "Do not say it."

"Wow, I really like your dad G."

Greg glared at Nick, who had followed Sam in, "Did you figure out anything?" he asked, knowing that if they had, they certainly weren't going to tell him with Nick and Grissom around.

"Yeah, we're pretty sure you were right. Murray is arranging for the body to be taken back to Colorado for tests. There's something weird about the body." Jack slung an arm over Greg's shoulder; "Looks like you'll be getting to spend some time with your dear old dad."

"Cool."

* * *

"So...Nick Stokes, huh?" 

Greg gave a frustrated moan and frowned at Daniel, who was whistling as he looked over Greg's book collection, "Thanks Daniel."

"I didn't say anything."

"He didn't, actually. It was a bit obvious when you were glaring at Sam. She even commented on it."

Greg buried his head in his hands, "This is bad. This is very bad." Then Greg sat up straight and smiled, "No wait, this isn't bad. Nick's pretty dense when it comes to people liking him. I may actually be okay."

"He's not a bad guy. Good record." Jack said with a grin as he leaned back into the couch cushions.

"You had him checked out? Why?"

"You really like him. I was just acting as any good parent would."

Greg stood up and walked into the kitchen before banging his head on the freezer door, "Nick is dense about feelings, Nick is dense about feelings." He muttered.

"We invited him out for dinner."

"Why?" Greg wailed and turned around, staring at his father in horror over the island, "Why must you torment me like this?"

Daniel shook his head and groaned at the familiarness of the teasing going on around him, "It was both him and Grissom. We needed to take the Goa'uld case outside of the lab. Grissom just can't make the time to help so don't freak out so much."

"Well, if that's why then I don't have to go." Greg said happily and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.

Daniel and Jack exchanged an indecipherable glance, "Actually...We're going to need Nick's help with this. We've already gotten him the clearance and we'll need your help to explain things to him. Grissom already gave you all the time you need."

"Dad," Greg walked back out into the living room and sat back down in his chair, "I can't just up and leave work like that. I have bills and stuff that I have to take care of, plus I'm the only one who works the DNA lab for night shift. You really can't do this! You don't even know how long this is going to take, who the Goa'uld is, or...or anything..."

Jack looked up at Daniel with an amused smile, "Isn't he cute when he babbles?"

Greg snapped his mouth shut and pouted, "That was not me babbling. That was me worrying...excessively."

"Greg listen, we really will need your help on this. The air force is willing to provide the equipment needed to help Nick and Jack process the crime scene as well as for you to take care of the evidence. They will also be paying you for it." Daniel said, sitting down next to Jack, "probably more then you're getting now, at any rate."

"Yeah, ok, and the night shift DNA tech?" Greg asked, intrigued about where this was going and what it was going to mean for him.

Daniel shrugged, "Grissom said he'd find someone and not to worry about it."

* * *

Greg crossed his arms and stared at the warehouse, "Oh yeah, this is going to re-assure Nick. We're having dinner at a warehouse for heavens sake." 

Jack shrugged, "It's not like this can go public or anything. Major Davis is already inside setting up the equipment for you."

"Yeah, there's something wonky about this. Dad, you work with some of the best of the best in all of the United States. Why do you need Nick and me?" Greg asked, turning around to watch the street for Nick's truck.

"Greggo, you may not realize it, but you are one of the 'best of the best.' We only have one person at Cheyenne Mountain who's even capable of delving into this and there's no way she can leave base for an extended period of time. As for Nick, well, he's got a better eye then half of my trainees...which is really sad come to think of it." Jack mused and then looked at Greg, who was staring at him with a very prominent blush, "What's wrong with you?"

Greg sniffed, "That's the coolest thing anyone's ever said to me!" He latched onto his father, burying his face in Jack's neck, not noticing that Nick had pulled up to the building.

Jack patted him on the back and held back a smirk as Nick jumped out his Silverado and ran towards them, "What happened? What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong." Jack said, fighting harder to hide the smirk as he felt Greg tense against him.

"Then why is Greg crying?" Nick asked, concern radiating off of the Texan in waves.

Greg pulled away from Jack and wiped his jacket sleeve across his eyes, "I'm not crying." He winced as two very different eyebrows were raised at him, "Okay, I kinda was, but it was dad's fault. He said some things..."

"Like what?" Nick asked, his eyes narrowing at Jack who was now smirking outright.

"Good things! Really, if he said something bad about me I'd be running to Daniel to tattle and dad stop smirking. It's freaking me out." Greg said. He turned and went inside, picking his way through all the equipment boxes and electrical wires that were lying around in some sort of weird order that he didn't understand.

Daniel was with Sam and Teal'c near the back of the large, open room and he was heading towards them when he was waylaid by a very nice looking man in a military uniform, "So, you're Colonel O'Neill's son?"

"Yeah, I am. Who are you?" Greg asked, taking in the short brown hair and kind face.

"Paul Davis. I'm the pentagon liaison for the SGC. I've actually heard a lot about you from Daniel." Paul replied, looking Greg over.

For some reason, even though Paul seemed like a pretty nice guy, the look he was getting made him want to cross his arms over his chest and back away. He didn't but the feeling was strong, "Actually, you were only mentioned once to me in passing. Sorry."

Greg made to step around Paul, but his arm was grabbed before he could, "Look, this is going to seem really forward but...I was wondering if you wanted to grab some dinner when this is all over? There's this place off the strip that..."

"He's going to be busy."

"Nick?" Greg looked over at his co-worker who was looking at Davis as if he were the cause for all the worlds' problems.

Paul dropped his hand quickly, "Oh, um, sorry. It's just...Daniel said he was single so..."

Nick just shook his head and steered Greg to the group at the back, who were gaping at them like a sideshow, "Greg, I'm sorry. I didn't actually think Paul would hit on you like that." Daniel said, reaching out to wrap an arm around Greg's shoulder.

Greg burrowed into the warmth of his 'pseudo' father's body, "It's okay. It was just really surprising. I'm kind of shocked that he came on so boldly."

"Don't worry about him. He won't do anything else." Jack said, glaring over at the major who was now bent over a computer, a suitably chastised look on his face, "We need to fill Nick here in on what this is all really about."

"I thought I needed clearance?" Nick asked, looking from one face to another before settling on Greg, who blushed lightly.

"You've got it. Your help would be incredibly valuable on this, so the president thought it would be worth it." Jack rubbed his hands and looked at Daniel, who smiled, "Well, to be perfectly blunt, aliens exist."

Greg watched in shock as Nick fell to the floor. Who would have thought the Texan was capable of fainting? He untangled himself from Daniel and kneeled down to lift Nick's head off the floor, checking for injury. Finding none, he rested Nick's head on his lap, "Are there any smelling salts around here?"

"I think so. Hang on." Sam went over to one of the med kits lying against the wall and began digging through it. She pulled out a bottle and handed it over to Greg who opened it and waved it under Nick's nose.

He coughed and pushed Greg's hand away, "Why am I on your lap, G?" He asked, looking up at Greg but not making any attempt to move.

Greg laughed softly, if a bit worriedly, "You fainted Nick."

"I did? Why?"

Greg looked up at Jack and glared, "Because dad may have been a bit _too_ blunt about what's going on."

"Aliens? Are you serious?"

Teal'c took off his hat, a light brown fedora that he had been wearing since the had disembarked from the plane, and bowed to Nick, "I am Teal'c of Chulak, a planet many light years from here."

* * *

A/N: Well, let me know what ya'll think. I do plan on continuing this one way or another…mainly because my friend really loves it so…leave a review. Please? 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Working Together

Summary: Stargate SG-1/CSI: Las Vegas crossover. The signs of a possible Goa'uld show up in the Las Vegas crime lab. It's time for SG-1 to take over...with a little help. Slash inside. Jack/Daniel. Eventual Nick/Greg.

Rating: high PG-13…for use of swearwords.

Warnings: THIS IS SLASH! M/M pairings people! And also A/U…obviously

Disclaimer: I own neither Stargate SG-1 nor CSI. Oh how I wish I did.

A/N: Okay, so two years have passed since I posted the first chapter. Sadly the second chapter has been done since then, however thanks to a brain block of epic proportions in the case of all my CSI stories, there isn't anything more…which is why I was waiting. I'll do my best to get out of the block and come up with a third chapter. I just can't guarantee when. I am so sorry.

And now…onwards!

* * *

Greg watched from the corner of the warehouse as Nick was filled in as much as time would allow about alien worlds and the Goa'uld. It was a bit depressing really, that Sam was the one who was doing much of said filling in, despite what his dad had told him. Apparently, from what he could gather from watching them, Sam was much more taken with Nick than Daniel had realized earlier that morning.

Now, if only he could figure out why he was really here. His specialty had always been science, mainly chemistry and biology. Not exactly two courses that were needed much at the SGC. Those who worked at the mountain, that weren't military that is, dealt with Archeology, Anthropology, Physics...things that weren't anywhere near his own specialty.

He sighed and pulled his feet up onto the chair, wrapping his arms around his legs. While Sam, and sometimes Teal'c, filled in Nick, his father and his father's lover were going over the photos of the crime scene that Nick had brought along with him. Even Major Davis was busy, helping to hook up the rest of the equipment.

Greg dropped his feet down and cast another look around, spotting the back door of the warehouse just behind him. Since no one was paying him any attention and because he had nothing to do, he figured it wouldn't hurt to go outside and get some air. He stood with a stretch and headed out, not bothering to look at anyone. Because his attention was focused solely on the door and the fresh air beyond, he missed the searing chocolate brown eyes focused on his back.

The alleyway was dimly lit and Greg had to scramble a bit with the door to jam it open for a bit more light. When he finally had enough to view further that a foot he stepped away and began digging in his pockets, looking for his pack of cigarettes and a lighter. It was a bad habit that a friend had hooked him on in college, and while he didn't smoke often, it bothered him that he hadn't been able to quit yet. His many rules concerning the smoking that he kept tight reign on, though, limited him to about two of them a day. Once on the way to the car to go to work and the other going back to his apartment building after work.

Now though, he was feeling the need for one badly and he had to bite back the triumphant yell as his fingers grazed the pack. He pulled one out and lit it, taking a small inhale.

Greg looked around the alley and suppressed a shiver. It was a bit freaky not being able to see very far beyond his small circle of light. There were many shadows between him and the street light down at the end of the alley, some of them so dark that it was like looking into a void.

He raised his hand to take another drag off his cigarette when something moved, catching his eye. He lowered his arm and took a step towards the area he had seen the movement, when a man jumped out of the shadow in front of him, eyes glowing yellow.

Greg swore and dropped the cigarette to bring his hands up in a protective manner. He caught the guy at the neck and shoulders, but it wasn't enough. He grunted as he was slammed into the wall of the building, his air leaving him in a rush. As he tried gain leverage to push the man away, the eyes flashed again and the yellow glow disappeared, just as the warehouse door he had exited from earlier swung open.

The man dropped Greg to the ground and took off into the shadows, disappearing easily from sight.

"Jesus Greg, are you all right?" Nick ran to Greg's side and pulled him into a sitting position.

Greg took a few deep breaths, happy to be able to breathe again, "Fine, I'm fine." He took a few more deep breaths, before exhaling loudly, "I think."

Nick frowned and helped Greg to his feet, helping to brush the lab-rat off, "What happened?"

Greg shrugged and looked down the alley where the man had disappeared, "I don't know. I thought I saw something move, stepped away from the door for a second and suddenly there he was. I barely had a chance to react." He scrubbed his hands along his face, "Maybe I should have taken dad up on those self-defense moves when he offered them."

"Let's go back inside. I feel real uncomfortable not knowing where that guy went."

Greg nodded and allowed Nick to lead him inside. His mind flashed back to the incident and he stiffened and came to a halt just inside the door, "Shit." He gasped before springing into motion, stepping away from Nick and hurrying towards his dad and Daniel, "I saw him."

Jack looked up and frowned, taking in his son's disheveled clothes and pale face, "What the hell happened to you? And what do you mean you saw him? Saw who?"

"The Goa'uld. I saw him." Greg said again, dropping into the chair next to Daniel.

Daniel wrapped an arm around Greg's shoulders, "Are you sure?"

"The guy attacked him." Nick answered for Greg. He had followed Greg over and was even more concerned knowing that the person they were chasing after had attacked Greg in the middle of an alley.

"Shit." Jack said, unknowingly echoing his son's prior statement to the situation, "Tell us what happened. _Exactly_."

Greg sighed and rubbed his forehead on Daniel's shoulder, "I just stepped outside for air. The guy jumped out of the shadows at me. At the time, I thought it was just some crazy after my cigarettes except that he was really strong. When Nick came out, the guy dropped me and ran. I didn't even realize his eyes had flashed gold until I got back in here. That's it."

"Cigarettes? I thought you told me you quit." Jack said, frowning.

Daniel turned a glare on Jack at the same time as Nick and the older man quelled under the double assault, "Not exactly our most pressing concern here Jack." Daniel said, running his hand up Greg's back in comfort. He looked down at the man trying to snuggle closer, and as much as he regretted it, he knew he had to ask, "You didn't feel a sharp pain, headache, anything like that did you?"

Greg shook his head, "No, but my back is killing me from where he slammed me. The wall was uneven and I managed to hit it just right."

Daniel nodded and looked up at Nick, "Did you see what he looked like?"

"No. Just saw the back of the guy's head." Nick replied.

Daniel motioned for Nick to take the seat on the other side of Greg. As soon as the Texan did so, Daniel passed the shaken man off to Nick, slightly alarmed that Greg hadn't even noticed the transfer and snuggled straight into Nick's arms. Daniel then turned to Jack, taking in the introspective look on his lovers face, "What's up?"

"Just wondering why the Goa'uld is body jumping. It's not normal behavior, at least, not that we know of." Jack replied, his eyes suddenly focusing on Daniel.

A sniff from their left clued them in that Greg might now be crying and they both looked over, alarmed. Greg, on the other hand, was straightening in his seat despite Nick's embrace and he had a similar look on his face that Jack had just been sporting, "Maybe the Goa'uld is stranded."

The two older men exchanged looks before Jack leaned over, his elbows resting on his knees, interest obvious, "What do you mean?"

Greg shrugged, "Well, you've come across other Goa'uld on earth, right? None of those were switching bodies, correct?"

"Right."

"Why?"

Daniel's eyes widened, "Because they chose to be here. Seth was a system lord. He had the means to leave whenever he wanted to but chose earth to hide. This one doesn't want to hide here, he wants to leave."

"That's what I'm thinking. He's looking for the right body to get him to where he needs to be to get off earth."

Jack leaned back in his chair and whistled slowly, "Interesting theory. Whys he still here in Vegas then?"

Nick looked back and forth between the three of them, "Maybe he thinks that because Vegas is a large city, he's bound to find someone." he offered, then shrugged when they turned to look at him, "Well why not? It's a big city and people come here from all over."

Jack and Daniel nodded as they mulled that over. Greg on the other hand, just furrowed his eyebrows in thought, "Well, that explains whys, now what about the how's? How did he get to earth? I was under the impression that the Goa'uld is a parasitic race. The only way would be through the SGC and you all are checked regularly."

Jack looked at Greg then at Daniel, who was staring at the computers in front of them, a blank expression on his face, "Greg, there are other ways for Goa'uld to get to earth. Let's...just leave it at that, shall we?" he suggested, remembering the incident with Sarah Gardner the year before.

Greg looked at his dad and 'pseudo' father and, upon noticing Daniel's expression, agreed silently to let that particular subject drop.

* * *

Greg looked up as Nick stalked into the warehouse, a pissed off expression marring his face. He glanced at the computer he had been working on to check the progress of the program download before turning his attention fully on Nick, who was now pacing in front of him.

"Problem?" He asked, knowing that such a nonchalant inquiry would goad Nick into talking.

Nick halted and clenched his hands as he turned to look at Greg, "The crime scene is gone."

Greg raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"The idiot manager of the store got in there and cleaned up. Apparently, his lawyer had spoken to Grissom and pulled strings as well." Nick sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "We still have the evidence collected and the photo's..."

"Yeah, about that…I didn't get a hit off the prints collected. I managed to match the vic but as for whoever it was the Goa'uld is now using as host, well, nothing came up." Greg said, wincing. He hated to be the bearer of bad news.

Nick sighed again and dropped into the chair next to Greg, "This is becoming an impossible task."

Greg looked at the computer screen and saw that the program he was uploading was almost done, "Maybe not if what I was doing works even a little bit."

"What _are_ you doing?" Nick asked, leaning forward slightly.

"I sent Sam on a geek run for me. Thankfully, Danny was at work this afternoon, so I was able to get some help." Greg said, referring to one of the swing shift techs, "It's that program artists use to build composites of people. Got to love that old fashioned drawings are only used when computers aren't available anymore."

Nick's eyes widened as he figured out what Greg was talking about, "You're gunna build the guy from the alley..."

"And you and whoever you drag along is going to show it to the witnesses. It was a close knit neighborhood. Someone should know who he was." Greg said with a nod.

The program beeped then, informing them that it was ready. Greg brought it up and began clicking, "Let's see...face shape...kind of a longer face..." He muttered, scrolling through his choices.

"That one." Nick said, pointing to the second to last choice.

Greg glanced at Nick even as he clicked on the face shape, "I thought you said you didn't see him?"

"I caught his profile just as I opened the door. That's about it though."

"Hmm." Greg looked back at the screen, "Eye's..."

It took nearly twenty minutes to finish. Since Greg was being attacked at the time, he had only caught brief flashes of the guy's face, except for the few seconds when he was being held against the wall. Those few seconds were enough to eliminate quite a few of the options given, but he still felt doubt about a few of the details.

"Well," Greg said, clicking on the mouth he had chosen, "That's as good as it's going to get I think. Let's see what our little Goa'uld friend looks like." He hit the finished button.

His head whipped around to face Nick when he heard a sharp intake of breath and a muttered fuck.

"Nick?"

Nick reached over and covered Greg's hand on the mouse, pushing the cursor up to the print button, "That's the manager of the store."

TBC….eventually

Not up to my standards but this chapter is two years old. Also, I'm sure I made mistakes but seeing as this is a/u and I've only seen up through season four of Stargate SG-1….it's what you're getting. Hope you enjoyed and I'll see what I can do about getting a new chapter up quicker than two years from now.


End file.
